


You Are My Home

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers<br/>Tonraq and Senna surprise each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Home

Senna jumped as her front door slammed open.

"What the-"

Tonraq stepped through the open doorway, his heaving, panting frame blocking the way.

She stared at him in shock.

"Why- Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Halfway to Republic City? Yes. Yes I am. To appeal that we be allowed to go to my home in the North. So that I can be recognized again as a member of the royal family. So that we can live easy, effortless lives."

Tonraq stepped closer to his wife, bracing a hand on the wall, painstakingly keeping himself upright.

"I ran back here from the docks."

"You what?!"

Tonraq held up a hand, indicating that he needed her to just "Hold on a sec- let me," he huffed, trying to regain his breath, "Let me explain."

He shuffled closer to her again, tilting his head up from his stooped position to gaze at his wife.

"I ran back here because I realized, almost too late, that I don't want an easy effortless life."

Senna's eyes widened, wrapping her arms tightly aroung her waist. "But your home up Nor-"

Tonraq shook his head fervently, moving to stand himself up fully.

He took Senna's hands in his own and gently pried them away from her sides.

"I couldn't care less about the Northern Water Tribe now Senna. My home is here. Not- Not just this house we've built together," he squeezed her hands, "My home is here. In your hands. You are my home. Everything else, everywhere else is irrelevant."

Tonraq stood there for a moment, quite proud of himself for pouring his heart out to his wife.

Until her eyes started filling with tears.

"Oh, oh no," Tonraq floundered, not sure what to do, "Senna, honey, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Oh shut up you big idiot," Senna wrenched a hand free and lightly tapped a fist against Tonraq's chest.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," she sniffled, swiping a stray tear away from her cheek.

"I was so afraid that living with me wouldn't be enough. That the simplicity of you and I wouldn't be enough to keep us together. That you wouldn't be happy."

Tonraq cupped Senna's cheek in his hand and rubbed a tear away with his thumb.

"I was afraid that when you went up to Republic City, when you appealed to the President, that you'd realize that you actually don't want the poor, simple, common life that we'd share."

Senna looked up at him then and brushed his hand away from her face.

"I could do it without you, you know. I could live without you, and be happy and not pine the rest of my life away longing for a stupid, stupid man. But it hurt. I was afraid."

Senna turned away from Tonraq then, hugging herself again as she murmured, "I was afraid you wouldn't want this, wouldn't want us."

Tonraq gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you. I love us. Surely you know that now?"

Senna shook her head.

"I know you love me. I do. But you and I, that's not what I was talking about."

Tonraq drew back, looking down at his wife quizzically.

"What?"

"You and me. That's not the 'us' I was talking about."

Tonraq squinted, confused now albeit glad to be holding Senna in his arms.

"Then what-"

"Tonraq." Senna hesitated, uncertain.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
